


meet you under the summer sun.

by milominderbinder



Series: thirty days of skam fic [18]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Heatwave, Living Together, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milominderbinder/pseuds/milominderbinder
Summary: Oslo is struck with a heatwave.  Even and Isak try a few different ways of keeping cool.





	meet you under the summer sun.

**Author's Note:**

> okay ngl all i can think about lately is the heatwave we're having over here (because i am so bad with heat YIKES) so this is like half me projecting onto isak and even, but half not cus my life could never be as cute as theirs

_i_. 

So, Oslo is in the middle of a fucking  _ heatwave _ . 

Isak didn't sign up for this. Summer is nice, sure, a bit of heat is great. But he's still Norwegian and he's pretty sure that means he just wants built to deal with endless weeks of baking hot sun. It's so warm that nothing helps; his and Even’s tiny flat turns into a sauna, no matter what they try and do to cool it down, because buildings like theirs were built to keep the heat  _ in _ .  Isak is trying to complain less these days, but when it comes down to it, he feels rather justified in constantly whining about the heat.

“ _ Ugh _ ,” he spits out, finally giving in and starting to tug off his jeans. He's been laying around the flat shirtless all day, but wearing anything at all seems like a pointless exercise when all he's doing is overheating. “It's officially too hot to wear  _ clothes _ .” 

From across the room, Even glances up, raising his eyebrows and watching Isak shuck off his jeans, followed by his sweaty underwear, until he's just lying naked and starfished out on their bed.

“No complaining from me,” Even says, grinning. In theory he's supposed to be drawing, but Isak’s been watching him for ages and he knows Even has spent about twice as much time staring off into space as he has looking down at his sketchbook. So he doesn't feel particularly bad about distracting him. 

“Ehh, it's not actually any  _ better _ though,” Isak complains a moment later. The problem isn't that he was wearing too-warm clothes before, it's just that the  _ air _ itself is too hot, and that means there is nothing Isak can do to escape. He feels sweaty even just lying back against their blankets. “There should be some kind of rule of the universe, saying it's never allowed to get so warm that you're even hot when you're naked.”

“But baby, you're always hot when you're naked,” Even says, grinning as he throws down his pencil and starts heading towards Isak. Isak just rolls his eyes, but watches rather happily; Even’s shirtless too, wearing just an old pair of basketball shorts, and he looks all long and gorgeous and starkly pale in the bright, warm sunlight filtering through their open windows. His hair’s a bit sweaty and sticking to his forehead, but Isak imagines  _ he _ doesn't look any better either; Even is still the most gorgeous sight in the world.

As Even drops playfully onto the mattress and crawls over Isak’s body, Isak warns him, “It’s too hot to have sex, Even.” 

But somehow, they end up spending the whole afternoon fooling around. Neither of them get anything done at all -- and that is why ‘just don't wear any clothes’ eventually gets shelved as an idea on how to beat the heat. Their lives would grind to a complete halt if they tried that every day.

 

_ii_.

At first, it seems obvious to just leave all the windows and the doors to their little balcony open, so some air can get into the flat and cool it down. But there are two problems with that. The first is that there isn't actually a _breeze_ coming from anywhere, so it's just as hot outside as it is inside, and that means the stale heat just sits around the flat as if the whole place was sealed up anyway.  

The second problem is that every bug in Oslo seems to take that as invitation to invade their home.  After spending a whole hour one night catching giant moths in cups and setting them free outside, because Even is terrified but also refuses to let Isak  _ kill _ any bugs, Isak nixes the window idea as well.

 

_ iii. _

“Why don't we just go out?” Even says, one particularly hopeless day when they're taking it in turns to stand in front of the open freezer. “There must be _somewhere_ nearby with air conditioning.”  

“A coffee shop?” Isak suggests. That's one of the problems with living in a country not built for this sort of heat; of course old buildings like theirs don't have air conditioning, but there's no guarantee that shops do either. But a relatively big cafe opened up just down the street recently, and he's pretty sure  _ they _ will at least have a fan. 

So Isak messages the guys, and puts on the bare minimum amount of clothes he can justify, and they head off. The walk is sweltering but the first step into the coffee shop makes it all worth it -- Isak is immediately hit by a glorious  _ wall _ of cool air.

Just spending all day away from their flat might not be a perfect solution either, though. The guys meet them there, and it's fun to hang out, especially since Jonas and Magnus are both working this summer, and Mahdi’s been away visiting his aunt, so they haven't all had as many chances to hang out as usual. But there's only so much you can  _ do _ in a coffee shop. They can't drink or skate or get high or even have very loud conversations. After about an hour, it just gets relentlessly boring, and by hour two Isak is almost wishing for their hellfire-temperature home. 

Because that's the other thing; as much as Isak is loathe to admit it, being with Even has turned him into a total homebody. He still likes seeing his friends and going to parties and stuff, but at the end of the day, Isak would rather be curled up in bed with his boyfriend watching a movie and getting his hair stroked than going on any sort of vast adventure. 

They do hang out with the guys for a bit longer, eventually going back to Mahdi’s cus he has a basement room which stays a bit colder. They play video games and Even teaches Magnus some terrible dance moves and it's fun, if still way too warm to get anything productive done. 

Still, Isak and Even are home by 21:00 that night, and Isak immediately drags Even into bed.

“Can we just stay home tomorrow?” he asks, from his safe space cuddled up in the crook of Even’s arm.  “I don't care if it's gonna be a million degrees in here all day, going outside is exhausting.”

“You're so antisocial,” Even teases him, but it sounds fond as he presses a kiss into Isak’s hair. “Of course we can stay home, baby. We’ll just pretend it's our own private sauna.”

 

_ iv. _

The water pressure in their shower is awful. When he was younger and it got too hot in the summer, Isak used to just take lots of hour-long cold showers, but here it barely makes any difference -- it's like standing under a gentle rainfall and just ends with Even complaining that their water bill is gonna go up, when it's already too high because all too often they try to shower together and end up making out against the wall for an hour and forgetting to turn the water off. 

Their tiny flat doesn't have a bath, either, and Isak resolutely refuses to break into another private pool for as long as he lives -- no matter how many time Even goes on about how romantic it would be to recreate their first kiss -- so he's long given up on water-based solutions by the third week of the heatwave. 

Even, though, has always been the more enterprising out of the two of them, and one day he comes home from the morning shift at work with nothing other than an inflatable plastic kiddie pool tucked under his arm.  

Isak bursts out laughing when he sees it. It's the kind you'd use to cool down a toddler, not try and cram two adult guys who are both over six feet tall and have enough limbs between them that even their double bed seems like a tight fit sometimes. He says as much to Even, but Even just grins, and twenty minutes later Isak somehow finds himself stark naked and folded into the inflatable pool in the middle of their living room floor.

They really are too big for it. They sit across from each other, both with their knees drawn up to their chests, ankles tangled, most of their limbs knocking together because of the lack of space between them. The cold water barely comes up to Isak’s hip, so the pool isn't even doing its job very well. 

“This isn't as romantic as I imagined,” Even admits, when he tries to lean forwards to kiss Isak and ends up sloshing water out the sides of the pool. Isak laughs at him.

“This isn't romantic at _all_. I just have a cold ass and the rest of me is still burning.”  

It's lucky that Even looks so cute, sat there with his flushed pink chest and big rueful grin, or Isak might actually care about being uncomfortable. As it is, he just smiles back -- and then, all of a sudden, lunges forwards and tackles Even right out of the pool. Water sloshes  _ everywhere _ and they wind up in a tangle on the floor, laughing and soggy and squirming all over the place until Isak finally manages to pin Even down.

“Kiss me,” he demands through a smile. Even does.  Isak thinks maybe this wasn't  _ such _ a terrible idea.  And he thinks that maybe, the heatwave isn’t so bad if he has Even by his side.  Actually, as he lays down and lets Even kiss him some more, Isak thinks this is the most fucking blissful summer of his whole life so far.

(Of course, the next day, when the downstairs neighbour asks if Even and Isak know why a damp patch has suddenly appeared on her ceiling, Isak does decide to throw out the paddling pool. For the sake of their lease.)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed a bit of summer fluff :')
> 
> also on my tumblr [here!](http://milominderbindered.tumblr.com/post/162139086311/thirty-days-of-skam-fic-day-eighteen-aka-four)


End file.
